Robin Hood's mission
by fire2000
Summary: Robin Hood receives a secret message from King Richard. He has a mission to fulfill. There are characters' deaths here. Please read and review.


**_This is what could have happened in season two. There are characters' deaths here._**

**_Of course, I don't own Robin Hood BBC and the heroes._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Guy of Gisborne's punishment**

Robin Hood had an important mission to fulfill. King Richard wanted Sheriff Vasey, Guy of Gisborne, and other Black Knights to die.

Sir Roger of Stoke postponed his trip to the Holy Land due to his father's illness and asked Sir William of Portsmouth to carry Robin's message to the King of England. Gisborne didn't know that Robin's message had already been on its way to the King by the time he killed Roger.

King Richard received Robin's message. The King was outraged and wanted to spill treacherous blood. He decided to postpone the family quarrel, but to punish the Black Knights and their pawns. He wasn't going to tolerate much risk to his life.

King Richard sent Robin a codified message. It was brought to Robin by one of the Crusaders a week ago. The Crusader departed immediately after he had found Robin in Sherwood. Since then, Robin was planning how to fulfill his secret mission.

The King's message was about an important mission for Robin. Written by King Richard himself, the message was only for Robin's use only.

_Robin,_

_Thank you for your warning. We are in huge debt to you. You are truly our most loyal and beloved friend and subject we could ever have._

_Don't waste time – punish the foul traitors in England. Annihilate all the insects while there are only few of them._

_Kill the Black Knights without any noise and fuss. They must die one by one, with intervals between their deaths. They must have different deaths. You know how to pass through the walls and stay undetected and unsuspected. You know very well how to get us rid of these traitors – you did it many times for us._

_Don't use your bow to avoid any suspicions._

_Don't drag Prince John into this mess. Spare his life – he is my brother and we want him to live. We will punish him by myself in a due time. Family quarrel may wait until there is peace with Saladin and we return. I underestimated his wickedness, but it will be rectified after my return. _

_Be done in England and come back to Acre. We miss your company._

_We will reward you. You will become the Duke of Nottingham. You will also have other honors we will discuss. Of course, we will prepare all the documents, including your pardon and pardons for your friends, upon your arrival in Acre._

_We are sending to you our love and wish you success on your mission. We know that you won't fail us, Robin Hood._

_We also demand that you are careful on your mission and in Nottingham. We want you to be safe, alive, and unharmed. Robin, be careful and take care of yourself, not only of your people and your men _–_ this is your King's order and don't dare to forget about it._

_Don't forget that we are waiting for you in Acre. _

_We are Robin Hood!_

_King Richard I of England, the Lionheart_

At first, the King's message horrified Robin Hood. Robin didn't like it. He didn't want to kill in cold blood. After he had returned from Palestine, he believed that he was done with killing. But he was mistaken as he was forced to undertake his personal crusade against the unjust regime.

In addition, Robin knew that he shouldn't have been so astonished that the King had requested Robin to dispose of the traitors. In the Holy Land, he killed not only on the battlefield: he had many secret missions and murdered the Saracens' generals and assassins at the King's request.

But the more Robin thought, the more he was sure that the King was correct. They couldn't let the traitors live and plot against King Richard, planning new assassination attempts on Richard's life. They sentenced themselves when they committed treason, and it was not Robin's fault.

The King wanted them to die, and Robin would grant his request. It was enough that they tried to kill the King once. Maybe they tried even more than once, but Robin and the King's Guard didn't know about the plot and their attempts. The Black Knights had to be dealt with.

At times, killing was necessary, Robin thought. Killing one traitor could prevent the deaths of many innocent people and the King's death.

Robin didn't care about rewards King Richard promised. He cared about the King's life and his safety. The Black Knights were the threat, and he had to save his King and ensure his safety from the further assassination attempts. He had to kill them for England and for King Richard.

_Guy of Gisborne was the first Black Knight whom Robin was going to punish for his treason._

Guy of Gisborne was a traitor to the crown. He tried to kill Robin's beloved King Richard in the Holy Land. He was a cold-blooded murderer of many innocent people. He was the Black Knight. He was Sheriff Vasey's man-at-arms and his puppet. He served Prince John, the usurper of the crown and the madman who would make the country miserable if he ever took the throne.

Robin also suspected that Gisborne had been not only Vasey's puppet, but also his lover. He thought that Vasey had torch for men, preferring men over women. Gisborne was so attached to the Sheriff and so dependent on Vasey that Robin suspected deeper nature of their relationship. Of course, he could have been mistaken, and his doubts prevented him from voicing his suspicions to Marian.

Gisborne was nothing. He was worse than nothing. He was a piece of dirt.

Gisborne was a coward, a lame duck. When he tried to kill Robin in the Holy Land, he cunningly stabbed Robin from the back and left him to bleed on the sand. He knew about Robin's reputation in the Holy Land, and he was afraid of an open fight with the best soldier in the King's Private Guard. He stabbed Robin from the back, like an utter coward, and ran away to the King's tent.

Robin had always despised men attacking from the back, not in a fight, and the circumstances of his injury by Gisbornes in that cursed Saracen raid made him despise Gisborne even more.

Gisborne killed many people, even too many people. He seemed to like killing innocents, who could do nothing to pay him back for their torments. He had much anger and rage buried in his evil heart, and he shirked them on innocents. Civilians paid for his unsatisfied lust for power. He enjoyed the torture process, especially if he tortured innocent villagers and townspeople.

Gisborne left little Seth, his illegitimate son with the serving girl Annie, to die in the forest. It was more than simply abominable – it was inhuman. The man was crazy. If Robin hadn't saved the boy, he would have already been dead.

Gisborne stabbed the Nightwatchman. He nearly killed Robin's dear Marian. It was unforgivable.

Gisborne wanted to take Marian from Robin, but Marian ran away from the wedding. Still, Gisborne was dangerous for Marian and Robin's relations, for their rekindled affection, and Robin hated that. Robin loved Marian, and he knew that Marian also loved him. But Gisborne still wanted Marian for himself. Robin would never give her to Gisborne – he would kill Gisborne.

Gisborne was an evil man. He had a black heart. He was the devil of Nottingham.

Robin Hood hated Gisborne. He loathed him. He hated even a single sound of Gisborne's name. He hated his name – Guy. He wanted to rename Guy of Gisborne to Guy the Black or Guy the Evil – it would have suited the man well.

Robin thought that Gisborne was the lowest scum he had ever met. He hated injustice and disloyalty the most in his life. He knew that he had committed horrible crimes in Palestine, and he wasn't proud of what he had done. The Saracen blood he spilled haunted him in his nightmares every night. He wasn't the saint, but he was always loyal and tried to be just, even in the Holy Land where he had never killed women and children, even though they were the infidels.

After everything he had done, after he had committed so many heinous crimes, Gisborne deserved to die. Death was his only punishment. His life couldn't have been spared. He deserved to rot in hell for everything evil and bad he caused in his life on Earth.

Robin didn't doubt that Gisborne would go straight to hell in his afterlife. They would never meet in Heaven. Robin supposed that if he had been destined to go to purgatory for his unholy deeds in the war, he would have never been kept close to Gisborne whose fate was sealed – hell I the afterlife. Robin's crimes were less severe than Gisborne's.

Robin was the King's loyal servant and loved England. Gisborne was the devil's servant and was obsessed with power. Robin hated injustice, Gisborne was the injustice incarnate.

Gisborne fled from the King's tent in the Holy Land, leaving wounded Robin behind. He tried to kill Robin many times after he had returned from Palestine to England. Robin didn't kill him even when he had the man in the black leather kidnapped to take his revenge for his attempt to kill the King. Marian saved Gisborne in the forest, but she wouldn't be able to do it again.

Gisborne was a threat to King Richard, Marian, the people of Nottingham and the whole shire, Robin Hood's gang, Robin himself, and many other English people.

Gisborne deserved to die. It was the only thing he truly deserved.

King Richard was away. Robin didn't know when the King would return. Gisborne's trial was postponed till the King's return. But how long could they wait? Gisborne would kill many innocent people until the King returned. He could try to kill the King of England again.

Richard was right. Robin must deal with them in England.

Gisborne got away without payment for his crimes for so long. Robin was too tolerant, but now his patience expired. Gisborne would pay. He would die today.

It was already dark when Robin Hood slipped in the underground passage to the Locksley Manor from the side of the forest. It was his house, but the fake lord confiscated it from the rightful lord.

Robin knew all the secret passages and doors in his house, but Gisborne didn't know. He used it to sneak into the house and then to Gisborne's bedroom, Robin's former chamber. Nobody – neither the guards nor the servants – saw him.

Gisborne was soundly sleeping in Robin's large wooden bed. He didn't hear how the door opened, and Robin Hood entered the room. His footsteps were noiseless: he was skillful at moving without any noise after fighting on the sand for five years.

Robin Hood smiled. His blue eyes blazed with fire and venom in the darkness. Gisborne would die tonight. Robin would kill him. He would kill him for King Richard, England, Marian, Sir Edward, and all innocent people the beast had killed.

Robin couldn't use his bow. He was going to use his Saracen curved sword. He would slash the traitor's throat. One deep cut and the traitor would be dead.

Robin stood near Gisborne's bed. He pressed his left hand on the traitor's mouth to prevent the man from screaming. He smiled maliciously. Simultaneously, Robin sliced Gisborne's throat, giving the Black Knight a large scarlet grin from one ear to another.

Gisborne chocked with his blood, his body convulsed in pain. His death throes were not long, and soon he turned still, very still. He was dead. He even didn't see who killed him. He even didn't scream. He had no time to see and to scream.

There was a lot of blood everywhere. Blood was on the white sheets, on the bed, on the floor, and on the wall.

Robin's clothes were not drenched with the evil blood. He knew how to kill without unnecessary traces – any blood traces on his clothes. He turned away when a fountain of blood flew from the traitor's throat.

Robin did everything masterfully. He was Robin Hood, but he also was Robin of Locksley, the Earl of Huntington, the former Captain of King Richard's Private Guard, and the hero of the Holy Land. As the Captain of the Guard whose task was to protect the King, Robin was a professional assassin, always on his guard to keep his King safe.

Robin was a virtuoso of killing. The Holy Land gave him a vast experience of killing.

Robin Hood brushed his sword with the white sheet. To avoid any kind of suspicions, he couldn't leave blood on his sword. He smiled again and headed to the door. He left as quietly as he came to the manor.

Next morning, Nottingham exploded with the news about Guy of Gisborne's unexpected murder. Nobody understood how it happened because nobody saw a murderer – Robin Hood.

The outlaws were shocked, and they didn't know that Robin had killed Gisborne. Puzzled and a little grieved, Marian also didn't know that her beloved Robin had killed her ex-fiancé in cold blood because the King of England asked him to serve justice.

The rumor was that one of the guards had committed the murder because Gisborne had systematically humiliated and insulted his men. Another version was that vengeful villagers had finally killed their hateful master. People who knew that Gisborne had often slept with serving girls and village girls thought that one of his lovers had probably taken his life.

Robin's name wasn't mentioned. It was because Robin wasn't known as a man fond of killing. He was the king of peasants and the traitor of the rich, but not a murderer. Even Vasey didn't think that Gisborne had been finished off by Robin Hood.

Robin and his gang made their deliveries and helped people like they had done before. They only helped several villagers from Locksley and saved lives of these innocents who were unjustly accused of Gisborne's murder.

Guy of Gisborne was dead. He paid for his crimes and went straight to hell. There was one less enemy for King Richard.

The Earl of Winchester was the next in the list. Robin began planning how to punish Winchester. Vasey would be the last one.


End file.
